


Chrom Gets His Chance

by Mediocre_Indigo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: I wrote this for a school assignment, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediocre_Indigo/pseuds/Mediocre_Indigo
Summary: As Chrom reminisces on his allies who have gone far away, he receives a mysterious letter.





	Chrom Gets His Chance

The night was cold and damp, a storm raging outside, and Chrom was alone in the barracks. He sat pondering the current state of affairs in Ylisse and realms beyond. The Shepherds had been a bit glum as of late in the absence of both their captain’s daughter and star tactician, having been selected once again to join a great tournament in another world, battling tooth and nail (or in this case, tome and sword) amongst countless warriors from various worlds. Since Lucina was the central focus of the soldiers that had come from the future to stop the Fell Dragon, the children were somewhat lacking in morale, and the previous generation was a bit lost without Robin’s quick wit. Tharja was especially morose about not being able to look after her beloved tactician, and Chrom felt quite uneasy whenever he would come across her muttering curses to herself. The dark mage always had a volatile personality, and he didn’t care to accidentally provoke her.

Chrom grimaced at the memory of that day when he had met one of the fighters from another world in a less than pleasant manner. The Shepherds had been visiting Arena Ferox when a strange, muscular man wearing a form-fitting blue suit and a red helmet had arrived through an Outrealm gate to prospect for new challengers. He had originally desired to duel with the Khans but couldn’t help but want to challenge the ruler of Ylisse upon learning he was present. Despite the fact that the stranger was completely unarmed, Chrom found himself no match for the his swift punches and kicks and had to be protected by his daughter Lucina. The incident could have gotten ugly had Robin not broken up the brawl in the knick of time. Lucina and Robin had been selected to display their strength in the tournament while Chrom was deemed as too weak and had to stay behind. He would never get over the shame of not living up to the expectations of his subjects or the Shepherds.

Well, he wasn’t actually left behind completely. Every fighter in the tournament could perform an ultimate move called a Final Smash should they get their hands on a special item. While developing their most powerful attacks, Lucina had opted to stick with her usual Critical Hit, but Robin took pity on Chrom and concocted a special attack to let them fight together, even for just a brief period of time. He would set up a warp circle and summon Chrom directly into the fray. Chrom would then dash forward and slash whatever opponent happened to be in their sights, and together they would perform a flurry of attacks to finish the unlucky fighter off. Chrom was touched at his best friend’s kindness, but the decision ultimately ended up creating some...rather amusing situations. Many times he had been utterly unprepared prior to being summoned. He was once whisked away to Robin’s side while bathing, only to find himself fully clothed and ready to go once he had appeared through the circle. He honestly had no clue how that happened. Another time he had been routing a gang of bandits with the rest of the Shepherds only to be abruptly summoned while he was facing off with the group’s boss, and upon his return found his comrades nearly overwhelmed by enemy reinforcements. It was all very disorienting, really, and Chrom became disillusioned after the first few instances of it happening; however, he didn’t want to disappoint Robin, so he would try to fight as enthusiastically as possible.

In Chrom’s opinion, the most shocking instance was when he was summoned to find Robin fighting a clone of...himself? Except the other Robin had one key difference to the one he knew; this Robin was female rather than male. When Chrom inquired Robin about this fighter, he explained that she was a version of himself from an alternate timeline of their own world, as well as the fact that there were several other timelines other than the female Robin’s and their own. When Chrom became understandably confused, Robin exclaimed she was kind of like a twin sister to him. Overall, the experience was very...enlightening.

Chrom broke out of his haze when his second-in-command suddenly entered the room. Frederick had taken off his armor and was attired in the impeccably neat white dress shirt he wore underneath. Even without his armor, he was still tall and broad-shouldered, and with the perpetually solemn glare on his face, most people would be somewhat intimidated by his mere presence; however, Chrom had known the man since childhood and was familiar with his mannerisms, and was thus able to remain relaxed around his old friend.

“It is getting late, milord, and the day has been long. Why are you all alone in here instead of getting some rest?” Frederick inquired, poised upright in the doorframe. Not wanting Frederick to worry, Chrom smiled got up on his feet.

“Sorry, Frederick. I’m just thinking, is all,” Chrom responded, attempting to mask his inner frustration, but Frederick the Wary was far too observant not to notice. He paced forward and looked Chrom in the eye, his expression softening just a tad.

“I already fret enough over you and everyone else so you don’t have to. Whatever is bothering you, try not to be too hard on yourself.”

Chrom didn’t feel deserving of Frederick’s concern, but he was grateful for his words of encouragement nonetheless. “Thanks, Frederick,” he replied, when his eyes suddenly darted down to a flat white object in his grip.

“What’s that you’re holding?” Chrom queried, feeling just a bit curious. Frederick glanced down at his hand and brought it upward, revealing an envelope.

“A messenger came by with a letter addressed to you. He claimed it was of utmost importance,” he explained, turning it over in his palm as if to examine the paper. He then held it out to Chrom. “The reason I came looking for you was to deliver it.”

“Is that so? I wonder what it’s for…” Chrom exclaimed, his curiosity brewing. He let Frederick hand it to him and observed the wax seal on the back. The pattern it had been stamped with felt familiar, a circular symbol with a cross drawn through it, but he couldn’t recall where he had seen it. “Thank you for bringing it to me.”

Frederick bowed his head in response. “You’re welcome, milord. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to examine the armory,” he replied, making his way to the doorframe and exiting the room. Chrom let his eyes linger on the spot where he had just been before looking down to the letter in his hands. He gingerly peeled off the seal and tore open the paper, then removed the parchment inside to read. As he skimmed over the message, his eyes immediately caught on the bold lettering at the top of the note.

"You have been selected to join the fight in Smash!"

His heart couldn’t help but swell with glee at the revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many months back before Super Smash Bros. Ultimate came out for a school assignment that involved writing fanfiction. Chrom had recently been announced as one of the fighters, and since he's a character I like, I decided to write a short story about him reacting to getting into the roster.


End file.
